donkey_kong_country_returns_freezefandomcom-20200214-history
2-1 Windmill Hills
Windmill Hills is the first level of Autumn Heights. It involves travelling across the hills of the land on windmills in several villages. There are 9 Puzzle Pieces. Walkthrough You will start in a small village. Pick up the barrel hiding behind the pile of logs just in front of you and toss it at the shield in the house behind the start to open a secret room. Collect all the bananas to collect the first Puzzle Piece (1/9). Move on past the windmills near you until you get to the second one which has a lonely banana on one of the platforms. Grab it to make more bananas appear. Collect them all to make the next Puzzle Piece (2/9) appear in the centre of the windmill. Just next to it below is a Hootz with the first KONG Letter (1/4) on it. Jump on it and grab it before you fall to your death. Keep traversing across the other windmills until you get to one with four Tucks on each platform. Defeat them all for the next Puzzle Piece (3/9). Now go through the Checkpoint to your right. To the right of the Checkpoint is a keg. Slam the ground to open it and some bananas will appear. Collect them all for the next Puzzle Piece (4/9). Keep going along the rows of windmills until you get to a Barrel Cannon. Shoot your way through a windmill filled area until you land on a platform where two Red Balloons will appear. Keep going until you find a Diddy Kong Barrel. Use this to break the hanging sack above you to reveal the next Puzzle Piece (5/9). Go past the Schnautzel in front of you and roll through the pile of leaves, revealing a hook in the ground. Pluck it out to make some rubble underneath you vanish, then slam the platform to go down there and collect the next Puzzle Piece (6/9). Go inside the large building to your right and climb up the cogworks, and also grab the second KONG Letter (2/4) while ascending through the tower. Keep going up until you reach a Barrel Cannon. Don't go in this yet. Instead, go to the opening in the left wall to find another secret room. Collect all the bananas for the next Puzzle Piece (7/9). Go into the Barrel Cannon and you will be shot onto a zip-line. Go all the way down it to reach the next Checkpoint. Keep going until you reach a windmill with four bells on it. Slam near them to ring them. Ring all four to reveal the next Puzzle Piece (8/9). Also, jump down on the rickety platform below the windmill and collect the next KONG Letter (3/4). Go along the paths and more rickety platforms (be quick!) until you get to another Barrel Cannon. Blast through the paths of cannons through the windmills until you reach the third one. The last KONG Letter (4/4) will appear in a line. Time your shot right to grab it. After this, you will be shot and will happily bounce across several windmills. When you reach the Barrel Cannon after this, wait for the propellors on the windmill above you to change, and there will be the Puzzle Piece (9/9) on one. Grab it as you shoot across the Barrel Cannons. You will then be shot onto a final windmill with the Slot Machine Barrel in the middle. Fall into it and smash it to complete the level. Videos/Music